


Sweet'n Low [HIATUS]

by BleedingFingers



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Emmy Awards RPF, Saturday Night Live RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Im sorry Bill, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingFingers/pseuds/BleedingFingers
Summary: Lola needs some excitement in her life after her divorce and her friends see their wedding as the perfect opportunity to set her up with their close co-worker and friend, recently divorced Bill Hader.  Of course, not everything will go smoothly ...





	Sweet'n Low [HIATUS]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, omg, this is my first posted piece. Been nervous about uploading anything. Please be kind lol. I haven't really written anything other than reviews for a long ass time. So I'm a big old bag of nerves. Tags will be added when new chapters go live. This is, of course, a work of fiction and please don't take any of it seriously. It's all fun at the end of the day. Thank you!

5ft 5, brown hair, occasionally dyed red when feeling a tiny amount of confidence, blue eyes with the smallest tint of grey, always a pair of black rimmed glasses equipped, curvy with a decent sized bust. She was never picked first for sports or for group prep both in child and adulthood. She was a follower, not a leader. Something she expressed often when she was in job interviews for fear of being promoted. It’s not like Lola didn’t want to succeed. She did, but the little voice in her head always told her she would fail and make herself look like a fool. That is pretty much how you would sum Lola Bradley up.

But Lola did like somethings about herself; her birthmark was in a very intimate place, she knew most Backstreet Boys lyrics (yet could never remember her 5-year-old phone number!), she could do that weird roll thing with her tongue, her mum said Lola always marched to the beat of her own drum, she was caring, a good listener and always put her family and friends first.

Lola married in her late twenties to a guy who promised her the world. They would travel, experience different cultures and make incredible memories together. Unfortunately for Lola, that never happened. Sure they had the honeymoon period and life was good for a while. But her husband lost his well-paid job due to a disagreement with management, resulting in a heated argument and punches were exchanged. He was arrested and turned to drink. He spent hours in front of the TV, shouting abuse at it and Lola. It was her fault he had lost his job, it was her fault he drank. If it rained, he would somehow blame her for it.

_T__here has to be more to life than this bullshit_ she often thought. She had never cheated, despite how hard her husband pushed her. Their sex life became non-existent when she became the breadwinner, always tired after work and couldn’t stand the thought of her husband touching her. She had a feeling he was having an affair and was proved right after finding messages and emails from one of his ex co-workers.

So as soon as Lola could afford it, she sold pretty much what she didn’t need and got divorce papers ready for the sonofabitch. Her family were more than happy to help her escape the shit hole that had become her marriage.

That was one chapter she had happily closed.

Lola was 34, divorced and back living with her grandparents. She had marked herself as a failure. No husband, no job, no home of her own anymore. Life had been a battle for the last year and it had taken its toll on her. “Everything happens for a reason. God has a plan and something or someone better will come along. Just be patient.” her gran would remind her daily. And she would always smile back and embrace her gran with a big hug.

Life hadn’t stopped but Lola needed a pick me up and badly. The only thing that was keeping her going was her best friend’s wedding. It was happening soon and something for her to focus on. The email from Pammy appeared in her inbox during her daily job searching. _Thank God! A distraction! _Lola thought, smiling to herself;

> _ Hey babe :) Was awesome being able to chat to you last week! So sorry I didn’t email sooner, weddings are stressful! You know all about that! His mum is becoming a total monster-in-law, if I become Bridezilla, it’s that bitch’s fault. The flowers aren’t right or someone with an allergy has suddenly made it known. FML!! _
> 
> _My poor dad is trying so hard to keep it together when he’s out here on the ranch. That woman is driving us all mad, she's lucky he hasnt used a gun on her yet! He said not to worry about transport, he has that covered. Just make sure you guys are gonna be ready for him being there at 4am, lots of coffee in you girl! And no, Jackson said you won’t be giving any money for the hotel. _
> 
> _He just wants you guys to have an epic time here like I do! We know you haven’t got a lot and stuff has been shitty lately, so see this as a treat and a well needed break. And when we have kids, you are always going to be here to be Auntie babysitter Lola! 2 weeks of bliss and relaxation coming up! And who knows? You might meet someone here, no pressure. Even if you get laid babe, I’ll be happy. _
> 
> _Give your grandparents a HUGE hug from us, we can’t wait to see them too! OMG 7 DAYS!! See you soon my sister from another mister <3_
> 
> _Pammy xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Lola laughed at the last part. “Yeah, me get laid... That’s gonna happen... Who wants to fuck a 34-year-old divorced unemployed woman who lives with her grandparents?!” She shook her head, wrote a quick reply and shut the laptop. Pammy and Lola had been friends since high school, through thick and thin. Relationships, breakups and fights were all part of their friendship. They knew stuff even their parents didn’t know.

Pammy had met Jackson through Lola. He was a budding screenwriter in Lola's university writing course and she decided to play Cupid. The wedding was long overdue but due to his writing career taking off and Pammy trying to make it in the acting world, it was constantly put on hold. Lola was over the moon for them, she was originally meant to be the maid of honour but Jackson’s overbearing mum insisted his younger sister would take that role. Which suited Lola fine, she wanted to be sat with family in case she made a mistake or did something awful in front of everyone.

Glancing at her wall clock, it was almost dinner time, so Lola headed down to the kitchen. The smell of her grandmother’s Irish stew hit her the moment she opened the door, mouth instantly watered. Her gran looked up and smiled. “Pammy emailed, her dads grabbing us at 4 am the day before the wedding. I guess it’s too avoid any traffic and to get last-minute stuff sorted. That cool with you and Gramps?” Lola asked as she grabbed a bread roll from the basket on the table, which earned her a quick slap on the hand.

“Lola! What have I told you about doing that?! Bloody wait till we’re seated. And yes, that will be fine. I’ll make sure to give Mr Philips some cash for the journey. He didn’t have to do this. But thank God he offered. We're too old for that drive now. Go shout that old bastard, otherwise, we'll never eat!” Lola started to fill the glasses on the table with water and called her granddad from his office at the back of the house. Despite being retired and leaving his company to her uncle, he insisted on having a presence still. “Stop your howling woman! I’m not deaf!” he shouted back at her.

Dinner was full of discussion about the upcoming wedding. “The Royal Wedding” her granddad joked as he often referred to Pammy as a Princess due to how spoilt she was. And yes, she was spoilt but Lola loved her all the same. She wouldn’t have her any other way. Their outfits had to be taken to the dry cleaners, bags had to be packed and someone had to come and feed the dogs.

7 days until Lola was able to relax and just spend time with her bestie before they went on their Paris honeymoon. After watching some true-crime show with them, Lola kissed her grandparents' goodnight and decided to take a book to the bed. Shortly after getting settled, her phone started vibrating. Sighing and glancing over, she saw it was Pammy.

“Hey babe!” Lola answered. “Hey there Sweet'n Low!” came a male voice._ That damn nickname, it’s been years for God sake…_

“Oh! Hey Jackson, you ok? Sorry, I thought it was Pammy.”

“Yeah, I stole her phone because I know you wouldn’t answer if it was me” he laughed down the phone. “Anyway, I’m good. Was wondering if Pammy had told you about the guest table set up yet? It’s nothing bad, I just want to know that you’ll be sat close to the head table, that you don’t need to worry. Your grandparents are going to be seated with you and then a random couple peeps. They’re all nice, so you should be ok.”

“Um, no she hadn’t. Thanks Jackson, hopefully, everything should be cool. As long as it’s not single cousins or something like that. I don’t want to be hooked up with some random guy!”

“What? Oh nononono. Not at all. What do you take us for? We wouldn’t do that to you!”

“Jackson, I can hear you grinning at the other end of the phone. Please. I don’t want to be set up. If something happens, it happens. But I want it to be natural and something I’m in control of. Not you two. Got it?”

Jackson sighed and agreed. Lola did feel a little guilty but she didn’t want someone else to orchestrate her love life, she had met her ex-husband through co-workers. And no way did she want that again. After chatting more to Jackson about the times and car arrangements, Lola wished him goodnight and hung up. She couldn’t shake the feeling those two were up to something.

**The Ranch**

Jackson passed the phone back to Pammy with a big grin on his face. Shaking her head, Pammy took the phone and looked at the final table plan. “Lola will be pissed you know that? She doesn’t wanna be set up Jackson.”

Hugging his fiancée from behind, Jackson planted a kiss on her cheek, “Sweetheart, this will work. Lola just needs a distraction from life at the moment and trust me, Bill needs this too! Even if they just chat for a few hours, it might make them feel good! I know they will like each other, didn’t Lola say Bill was one of her favs because of Stefon? Trust me, it’ll be fine.”

Picking up a notepad and pen, Jackson sat next to Pammy and started writing some quick notes down for his speech. Pammy sighed and looked up at him. “Kenan, Leslie, Kristen, Andy and Seth have confirmed they will be there. Have you even heard back from Bill? Are the gang ok coming along to this? It’s just an average wedding and I’m worried…”

Jackson dramatically gasped at her, clutching his chest. “Average wedding?! Average! Oh, babe, there is nothing average about our wedding. The guys love us and want to see us happy. Of course, they will be there and I spoke to Bill this morning, he is definitely coming. He’s booked into the hotel and will get a car over with some of the SNL crew. Stop worrying. It’s going to be an epic day and everyone is going to have an amazing time. You’ll see.”

Pammy leaned over and gave Jackson a peck on the cheek. “Daddy has security sorted out and hopefully the place will be on lockdown for any papps. I just want it to be perfect and everyone chilled. The last thing we need is morons storming the place with cameras and phones. Not everyone there will be a celeb and I don’t want to make their time here uncomfortable.”

She couldn’t help but worry. Jackson had done well with his career and had been writing for SNL the last couple of years, gaining friendships with its cast and crew. It felt like having a second family and it had done well for her as she was able to land some good TV roles and film parts.

It was Jackson’s idea to sit Lola and Bill together as “they’re both divorced and need some fucking fun in their lives right now! The worst that could happen is they barely speak to each other and go their separate ways afterwards. The best thing that could happen is they leave together and we can be proud we helped these crazy kids find something, even for a night!”

Pammy just wanted the best for Lola and maybe this would be something good for her. 

“It will be fine. Everything will be fine. Please stop worrying sweetie. All bases are covered, everyone has their part down and know what to do.” Jackson cupped Pammy's face and gave her a peck on the nose, smiling down at her. “We are getting married, all the important people in our lives will be there to celebrate with us and it is going to fucking rock! Come on, its bedtime. This stuff can wait for tomorrow.”


End file.
